


Just a little brute force...

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Ed is a dork, Established Relationship, M/M, Muscles, Short & Sweet, Silly, Strength Kink, breif lumberjacking, ed has a thing for lucius' buff arms, not quite crack, strong arms, though to be fair who wouldn't find that insanely attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius has ripped arms (they're huge). Ed noticed...and it makes him a little hot beneath the collar.Day 16 Autumn OTP Challenge: Lumberjack/Woodchopping





	Just a little brute force...

The first time Edward saw Lucius’ biceps he might as well have fainted on the spot. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed that Lucius possessed such ‘guns’. The man had more muscle mass than at least half of the precinct of cops that Edward worked with every day. Yet he was still so gentle and kind and compassionate. Just goes to show that most of Edward's coworkers were jerks and that Lucius was more admirable. 

There was also a certain degree of...ahem- _ attraction _ that those ‘guns’ emphasized. Edward honestly loved the look of strong men, muscular men who could toss him around like he was a medium bag of frozen peas. But of course, this was Gotham, most of the muscular men were also meat-heads or just incredibly rude. 

But not Lucius. The man was proving to be more and more dreamy as time went on. 

There was no doubt in Ed's mind that Lucius was capable of throwing him over his shoulder or tossing him around, (for heck's sake he'd first seen those 'guns' because Lucius was getting firewood when they went to a cabin) but he didn't. Because that would be unnecessarily forceful, rude, and abusive. 

The knowledge that Lucius wouldn't use that strength against him was incredibly attractive in and of itself. 

But...Edward kind of wanted Lucius to be a little forceful. Just a little bit. 

Like dragging him into a kiss, pushing him around, or pinning him against something. 

His face was getting red and a crackle of warmth started in his chest with just the thought of it. Lucius pinning him to a wall and kissing him silly. It was a dangerous fantasy. 

It made him just a bit more flustered at the sight of his boyfriend in short sleeves. Seeing Lucius shirtless? Well, that was liable for his shortness of breath and lightheadedness, as all the blood rushed straight to the surface to make his ears and face red as a tomato. 

It had only been a matter of time before Lucius noticed, honestly Edward was surprised he’d gone so long before the confrontation. 

It was a full 15 days. After He’d first seen his boyfriend sans clothing to cover his upper torso. His very muscular upper torso. 15 days before Lucius asked if anything about his body made Ed uncomfortable, or feel  _ other _ things. Like breath-stopping appreciation. 

Apparently, Lucius had noticed a lot sooner, just didn’t want to push him to talk if he was uncomfortable and wanted Edward to fess up in his own time. Which kind of made Edward feel even more awkward and embarrassed when he’d finally said something. 

Though, that was quickly forgotten after a kiss or two. The fact that he was pressed against the counter and being pulled in rather forcefully, well, that definitely helped. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind since that pic of Chris Chalk in short sleeves went around (I am not joking the dude's got some serious guns).


End file.
